My Little Broly
by LloydZelos
Summary: Broly manages to escape his death, and returns to Earth centuries later after travelling accross the space unconscious. No one can defeat him, so Dende sends him into Equestria hoping to changing him for the better. Will Equestria perish? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan and Goten were fighting with all their might. They were using every drop of Ki in their bodies, struggling against Broly's ultimate attack with an incredibly powerful double Kamehameha. In normal circumstances, versus a common enemy, this would have been enough.

But of course, against the insanely powerful Broly, _nothing_ was enough.

Gohan still couldn't believe his eyes. He was still a child when a bunch of his friends and himself went to a prosperous planet, invited by one of the last saiyajins, Paragus, in order to crown Vegeta as the new king of his race. But this proved to be a lie, as the sole objective of Paragus was to kill Vegeta with the aid of a comet that was destroying the planet in a couple of hours, him being the last remaining survivor of the royal family and therefore his last obstacle from retrieving the leadership over his species. This plan shattered with Goku's arrival, however. Without any logical reason, traitor's son Broly enraged upon seeing him and started to attack, even entering in a very powerful and rare super saiyajin mode. He became unstoppable, and defeated all of them without getting a single scratch. Even the unexpected arrival of Piccolo with the Senzu beans couldn't change their seemingly deadly fate. Only a desperate attack from Goku, fed with the energy of all of them, and the comet's crash were capable of killing their enemy.

But he discovered the truth today: Broly was alive. He somehow managed to arrive to Earth, and started attacking Goten, Trunks and Videl when discovered them. He sensed danger and came to investigate, having to fight the dangerous warrior once again. Even with all his training and increased power, all that he could cause him were minor wounds. And now, he and his younger brother were trying to counter a huge ball of Ki, powerful enough to destroy them both...along with the Earth.

Broly, in the other hand, was handling the situation quite easily. He was going to destroy his two foes with a single shot, and wasn't even tired. How had they been so fools, thinking they could defeat HIM?

"Gohan, Goten, my sons!"

The two young warriors couldn't believe their ears. This was his father's voice, there was no doubt about it, and sounded like he was there with them. But this was impossible, Gohan knew he was dead, murdered by Cell's self-destruction (tough the monster managed to survive) years ago.

"You can't give up! Use all your energy!"

Then, he appeared in the sky and descended upon them, positioning in the middle of the two brothers. Goten knew that his wish of getting rid of Broly had been granted by Shenron, although they couldn't have summoned the dragon due to the non-stopping attacks of their powerful enemy. But it didn't matter: their father was with them now.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Adding his own power to theirs, Goku tried to push back the attack, but to no avail: even the combined strength of the three warriors wasn't enough to dispel such amount of energy. And Broly knew that.

"You won't defeat me, Kakarotto!" Broly shouted. When he awoke from his hibernation because Goten cryings, so similar to his old enemy ones, he thought that this little kid was somehow the saiyajin that almost killed him years ago. But now he had watched and sensed him, the true Kakarotto, and was going to get his revenge. Laughing maniacally, he shot a single energy sphere into the largest one, increasing its size and power. He shot another one. The victory was closer...

Then, something unexpected happened. A small ball of energy collided with his, cancelling it. Unknowingly to him, Trunks had awaked from unconsciousness and was trying to distract him. With his last remnants of energy, he had launched a single Ki ball that prevented Broly ones from reaching the huge attack, and fainted. The mad warrior shot more spheres, but to no avail.

The trio didn't waste this chance. Empowering their own attack, they finally broke Broly's and aimed it at him.

"You won't defeat me!" cried Broly while launching some more spheres. Seeing the incoming attack, he created a powerful barrier in order to protect himself from it. And it worked, but the Kamehameha didn't stop and pushed him. He was pushed across the atmosphere, across the space, towards the sun. Even the barrier broke in the process. If the attack would nail in its blazing target, he would die indeed.

But it failed. Oh yes, it still flew _very close_ to the star, the heat burning him badly. But he didn't die, and continued crossing the space for minutes at high speeds until the force of the attack dissipated. Then he was enveloped by the bliss of unconsciousness as returned to the original himself and slowly froze by the coldness. The unusual rock continued its travelling, disappearing from the solar system. 

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Kami's Lookout. A mature namekian with some small facial wrinkles was looking up into the sky. Dende, the former Earth's guardian, was enjoying the gentle breeze and warming sun's rays as Popo was attending his own duties. It was good, finally being able to relax in an era of peace.<p>

Of course, this couldn't have been possible without the so long awaited cooperation between the races that lived on the planet. Centuries had passed since the last original Z warrior died, but now mankind could study advanced martial arts and Ki usage from books and schools passed by the ancient heroes, namekians and their healing powers were a common sight, and the majin race also existed. Their mutual acceptance and co-working had lead Earth to a prosperous state, and together they finally defeated Miira, a powerful villain that attempted to obtain Goku's DNA by time travelling and mind control, long ago.

But big achievements come with a high price. Miira had a big army, and even with the aid of Goku and other friends from the past via time travelling the conflict evolved into a cruel war that last decades. Too many lives were lost, and although many of them were brought back with the Dragon Balls, the planet was still under reconstruction. Poverty and diseases were common, bandits continued assaulting people in forests, roads and even cities. But the biggest part of the society still looked for a better tomorrow, and worked really hard for it. Dende was proud of being the guardian of such a hopeful people.

Then he felt something. And it wasn't definitely good.

"Popo, come here please" the worried greenish alien said.

"Yes, master?" said his friend and servant while rushing to his side.

"Can you feel it? Something is approaching to this system" said Dende with a frown, concentrating his tracking powers. He was not as young as before, but because of this his abilities had grown up and that allowed him to see very far away from the planet.

"I can certainly feel something, but I don't have the faintest idea of what can it be. What do you say, sir?" calmly spoke Popo.

The namekian concentrated even more, sweating a bit and grasping tightly his wooden cane. Then he could see it, an enormous comet quickly entering into the system. Given its speed and trajectory, it would crash with the planet in a couple of months. Under normal circumstances, it would have been only a minor threat. But because of the war against Miira, the impact would cause a great disaster. The common people just couldn't manage to destroy the rock in time by scientific means. He quickly explained the situation to Popo.

"I see...Maybe a collective attack from some of the best warriors of the planet could destroy the comet in time?"

"I have thought about that. We certainly can gather the best humans, namekians and majins and make them to launch a powerful Ki attack to it. They're still helping with the reconstructions, but I don't see another solution. We can't allow the comet to hit the Earth. What really bothers me..." Dende kept silent a few seconds.

"Yes, sir?"

"You see, Popo...It's not only the comet, there's something more. I wouldn't be so distraught if our biggest problem now was a big piece of frozen rock. I have to focus more..."

Then he felt it. An enormous force, way bigger than the most powerful warrior of the Earth. He gasped, and slowly fell to his knees.

"Master! What is it? Master!"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. All he felt right now was one emotion: pure and genuine horror. Inside this comet was someone, or something, whose force was similar only to Vegetto's, the fusion between Goku and Vegeta when they fought Super Buu. No warrior in the planet had the slightest possibility of defeating that beast. The worst part was that the group attack destined to destroy the comet would not harm this warrior, only awoke it...with a very bad mood.

Focusing even more, going through the layers or rock and ice, he finally saw and recognized him. A big and muscular saiyajin with black hair, frozen inside the comet: Broly. He couldn't believe it, Goku and his friends spoke about him a very long time ago, how they fought the invincible warrior two times, finally killing him by sending him into the sun. 'Or so they thought', he muttered under his breath. If the tales were true, and he was certainly sure about that, they had very few possibilities of defeating him, and only with the force of hundreds of warriors combined, perhaps even more. With "only" humans, namekians and majins, this would be a long conflict, and if they would manage to win at last, the planet would be certainly doomed. People couldn't resist another bloody and massive fight, not so soon. And the Z warriors descendants were not an option, all of them couldn't even transform into Super Saiyajin due to the mixing between races, their powerful warrior genes were just too diluted for that.

Unknowingly to him, Broly being encased inside this comet was an accident. He travelled across the space, frozen and unconscious, for centuries. Then, one day, his trajectory met the comet one, and crashed with it. The impact didn't kill him, of course: it only buried his natural capsule deep inside the rock, which continued his travelling, bringing him back to Earth. Some would call it a big coincidence, some the hand of destiny.

Dende finally composed himself and stood up, walking quickly to his palace. Popo followed him, still worried.

"Master, what's up? Answer me, please!"

He didn't do it. He would explain everything later. Now was time for extreme measures.

It was time to use the Dragon Balls. 

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a way more peaceful place dimensions ago, some certain pale yellow pegasus was finishing her night chores. Fluttershy had enjoyed a particular busy day taking care of the animals. Well, she certainly didn't enjoy their suffering, that would be mean and make her sad. It's only that she felt complete when attending the wounds and other kind of problems of wild animals and pets. That was her special talent, after all. She could still giggle a bit remembering the bath given by herself to a family of ducks that had fallen into a pit of mud earlier that day. Her bathroom needed some cleaning after this event, but it was rather funny, with all this water splashing out of the bathtub. And the baby ducks were just adorable, one of them even pretended to be a mud sculpture in order to avoid his bubbly faith.<p>

Humming a soft tune to herself, she finished reuniting the chickens in her coop and wished them a good night. Feeling a bit tired, she approached her cottage to eat a quick dinner and get a well-deserved night of sleep. She opened the door and...

"Oh Angel, not again! Come here, please!" she softly spoke to her bunny pet, which was running down the path after dashing through the open door..

It started a couple of days ago. In one of her travels to the Everfree Forest searching for medical herbs, she founded a strange bush full with purplish berries. Before she could react, Angel was already eating one of them, and he seemed to enjoy it...well, too much. He couldn't stop eating them. She carried him and a couple of berries to Twilight, she was worried that her dear friend would be sick. After a quick research at the library, the two mares discovered that the plant wasn't poisonous, much to Fluttershy's relief. However, the berries weren't harmless, for they had a certain effect in some animals, including bunnies: they were quite addictive due to their taste and some substances. Twilight recommended her friend to keep Angel away from them for a couple of days until he normalized, and she tried, honestly. But it was rather difficult to handle with his behavior, and he managed to escape from her house a few times in order to search for the bushes that contained his precious. Tonight was only one of these times.

Sighing, Fluttershy followed her little friend with a soft trot, paying attention for her surroundings. She finally got caught of him entering between some trees, and looked up noticing the sudden change on the terrain. The trees belonged to the Everfree Forest.

She squeaked a bit. The shy pony never liked this place, it was dangerous and scary, more than ever at this time of the day. In the past she had to enter in this forest searching for supplies, following her friends or trying to save them, like that time when she rescued the Cutie Mark Crusaders from a cockatrice. She had to, but that didn't mean that she liked to. Gulping hard, she came into the forest, searching for Angel. 

* * *

><p>Dende was thinking, his eyes closed. In front of him were six of the seven Earth's Dragon Balls, and Popo was holding the last one at a safe distance in order to not summon Shenron. At least, not yet.<p>

The namekian wasn't still sure about this. His first thought had been to wish the destruction of the comet and Broly himself. However, two reasons made him change his opinion. The first one came when a messenger from the biggest scientist astronomy institute of the planet came to see him. That visit was allowed, he assured himself to keep contact with the most powerful members of society along the years in order to be a better guardian. He told him that they were tracking some specially powerful asteroids and comets from some decades ago, and had very powerful weapons capable of vanish from existence that one with no problem at all. Moreover, their investigations had been sustained with private funds, so the reconstructions wouldn't be affected. Dende gave him the permission of using such dangerous tools and dismissed him.

The second one came later. He realized that Broly wouldn't be destroyed by normal weapons and the rule that prevented the Dragon Balls from killing anyone more powerful than Kami still applied (and he was WAY more powerful than him), so the biggest problem was still present. The possibility of sending him to another place on the universe existed, but he didn't want to risk the survival of anyone who had the "luck" of finding him. While thinking about it, he had an idea: peeping into the warrior's mind. Someone said "Know your enemy", and that's what he intended to do, knowledge was a powerful weapon. He saw bloodlust, desires of revenge, tiredness...wait, tiredness? That was strange. Looking into his past, he could see the life that the saiyajin had have. Looks that his hate towards Goku was originated shortly after being born, because his extremely annoying cries when they shared room. It left a psychological mark on him, and he would never been complete until he destroyed Goku. Sadly, the legendary warrior died centuries ago.

In the other hand, his condition of Legendary Super Saiyajin was more a curse than a gift to him. His massive amounts of energy had to be released from time to time, forcing him into a bloody, blind rampage and numbing his mind, turning him into a psycho in the end from the course of the years. Moreover, his father had reassured himself to remind him the betrayal of King Vegeta towards them, when he tried to kill him because being his father and Broly because of his enormous power. They didn't die, and Frieza's treason occurred, killing almost all the saiyajin. Paragus educated his son in pure hatred and fear, not enabling him to trust anyone. That vengeful and isolating personality, plus his powerful condition, formed an unstable person across the years, making him feel more like a weapon, and this became only worse with the mind control dispositive that his father put on him. Paragus doomed himself when intended to leave Broly in the planet that was going to be destroyed by the blue comet: the unstoppable saiyajin saw this horrible act and killed his own father.

Broly was the result of a miserable existence and a genetic condition. True, he still was a very dangerous warrior that enjoyed killing and had to been stopped in order to protect the Earth. But Dende had learnt to be wise and compassive along the years, and decided to give Broly a second chance and saving the planet in a single blow with a rather complicated plan. Giving up his thoughts, he sighed and spoke.

"Okay, Popo. Bring the last ball here".

His friend nodded and placed the seventh bright object in its place. The balls started to glow at intervals while the sky darkened, and it finally happened.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

With a final glowing, the balls obeyed Dende's command and the gigantic dragon appeared above them, in the stormy sky. His red eyes lowered their sight a bit, and it exclaimed:

"Greetings, Dende. It has been a long time since you last summoned me. What do you want?"

"Greetings, Shenron. I want to make two special wishes, and save the last one".

"Wish for it, and it would be granted".

Dende licked his dry lips. It was now or never.

"First off, there's a comet approaching at a very high speed from the limits of this solar system right now. Inside there's a powerful warrior. Can you feel it?

"Ah, yes I can. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Here's my first wish: I want you to send him into a place in another dimension where he can find acceptance, peace and happiness, turned into a member of the most common intelligent species on it".

Shenron eyes flashed for a second, and spoke again.

"That's it. Make your second wish".

He was nervous. The second wish was, by far, the most dangerous for all of them. But, if Broly somehow managed to change and wanted to return there as a friend or an ashamed person that wanted to pay for his crimes, it would be a good thing to have him at his side. It still existed the possibility that he came back wanting to kill Goku and everyone else, but he truly wanted to give this lost soul a second chance. 'Maybe I'm turning too old', thought with a cocky smile. He finally spoke.

"This is my second wish, Shenron. I want you to follow the warrior to the planet where you've sent him, and make the Dragon Balls to scatter around it".

Shenron remained silent for a moment, but obliged. Flashing his eyes a last time, he granted the wish and spoke once again.

"It's done. Farewell, Dende. May we see each other again". With these last words, he and the balls disappeared in a blinding light, and the sky turned calm and cerulean once more. Popo approached slowly to his master, concerned about his decision.

"Are you sure about this, master? It could be really dangerous for all of us".

"I'm sure, Popo. I've already told you about my plan, and my reasons to do it. Besides, although we are at peace and don't need the Dragon Balls right now, I'll start making a new set tomorrow. The gone balls are attached to this planet, and will come back when the third wish is granted. If the ones that Shenron has sent across the space and dimensions return, their role at the Earth will be nullified by the new ones and will disappear" he calmly spoke. 

* * *

><p>"That's good to hear, but...Forgive me about this, but why start tomorrow? Why not right now?".<p>

Sighing and slowly entering his palace, he spoke: "Because Popo, I'll expend the rest of the day praying for the gods to have made the best decision and for their forgiveness".

"A-Angel? Please, it's d-dangerous and too late! Come b-back!"

Fluttershy was scared. Well, not really. A normal pony would be scared about being late in the night at the Everfree Forest. She was total, complete and utterly horrified, whimpering every second and searching for monsters in every bush, trunk and pond. She finally saw her little friend, some steps ahead.

"Oh Angel, thank goodness! Come on, we have to get back home...Pffffft!"

She couldn't help by giggle a bit. It was rather comical to see Angel's face full of berries in a way that would make Pinkie jealous. He, in the other hand, was giving her a stare that seemed to say "I don't really care about anything right now". She was going to insist some more, when something caught her attention. Not very far from there, a loud explosion was heard, followed by a piercing sound similar to some fireworks flying.

"Meep!" she exclaimed, and hid under a fallen branch. Angel gave her an unamused face, and pointed where the sounds have been heard.

"What? Oh no, I'm not going there, it's too dangerous! But...what if an animal is wounded, and needs my help? That would be careless of me! Wait dearie, I'm coming!" she exclaimed while galloping at full speed. Angel just facepawed and followed here, still munching berries.

They reached their destination in no time. Much to Fluttershy's surprise, she found a wounded being, but it was a pony. In the middle of a big crater laid a dark green stallion with a black mane, looking unconscious. Or...

She gasped. There was no time to lose. She turned her head towards Angel and told him some instructions.

"Angel, quickly! I want you to go to Ponyville as fast as you can, search for Twilight at her house and bring her here! Go, now!"

The white bunny saluted and went to town, leaving her behind. The yellow mare turned her head against the newfound stallion and started examining him closer, becaming horrified in the process. He was covered by very bad looking burns (she could see charred muscle here and there and even the bone in some places), but was still breathing. She was shocked, it was the first time that she saw such wounds in her life, and this pony somehow managed to survive them. The mare was pondering that maybe he was a pegasus who was flying across the sky when a lightning bolt hit him and fell to the ground, but this theory was dismissed when she saw that the stallion was an earth pony, with black bone tips at the end of his hooves. In fact, he was taller than her and rather muscular, not a very aerodynamic shape. But then, what was the origin of the crater? Then she noticed his strange cutie mark: a pale green ball.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Greet the ruler of Equestria, the Princess of the Sun, Princess Celestia!"

The unicorn guard finished his announcement and bowed, while his fellow in arms and a certain lavender pony did likewise. They were at the throne room in the Canterlot castle, and the bright sunlight was coming through the windows. But the immensely powerful and wise being that stood at her regal seat shined indeed more than the morning star. Celestia smiled gently and, rising her head, spoke calmly.

"All of you can rise. Guards, get out of the room. I need to talk with my student alone."

The two armored stallions bowed quickly and exited the big chamber, closing the big golden door after them. It made a loud sound, and a heavy silence fell. After what seemed like hours, the white alicorn spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, your majesty?" the unicorn shouted. She immediately regretted losing her manners in front of her mentor, but she couldn't help it. The princess had sent her a letter only a few hours ago requesting her presence in the palace, and such a sudden meeting couldn't mean anything good. She was sweating and hyperventilating, but tried to stay calm. "S-sorry about that, it's only that I'm surprised about your letter, and..."

"Twilight."

"Y-yes, princess?"

"Please, get close. Do you know why I requested your presence here so early in the morning?"

"Certainly not, your highness" Twilight spoke while slowly walking on the red carpet that lead to the throne, stopping a few meters away from her teacher. It was true, the sun had just risen when Spike belched a puff of green flame that transformed into a scroll with the seal of the royal sisters.

"Well, I'm not surprised. After all, you must have been quite distracted lately, given the way you are distending your duties..." the white mare spoke, narrowing her eyes at her.

"E-excuse me? Princess, what are you saying?" Twilight say with widening eyes. If she was nervous some moments ago, now the panicking time had arrived.

"Tell me, Twilight. Remember when I ordered you to stay in Ponyville? What did I say to you?"

"You told me to study the magic of friendship and send you reports about it."

"Yes. And what have you been doing since then?"

"W-well, just that. When I discover something new about friendship, I send a letter about it to you. I'm also studying hard, of course!"

"Is that true, Twilight? I can watch you. I'm ALWAYS watching you. Don't lie to me."

"Huh? I'm not lying to you, princess..." she said, while thinking about how Celestia was watching her every move was extremely awkward. Her train of thoughts got interrupted at the sound of Celestia's golden encased hoof slamming into the floor.

"Listen to me, Twilight Sparkle! You're studying hard, that's true. And you [i]used[/i] to send me friendship reports regularly. But in the last weeks, you've been spending a lot of time with your friends. Too much time, I must say. When I allowed you to stay in Ponyville, I certainly didn't want you to loose yourself as much as these last weeks, when not a single scroll from you has arrived to me."

"But princess, if that's the problem, I can assure you that things have gone rather peacefully back at home. I-I haven't learned anything new about friendship recently, honest!" the young mare said while sensing her eyes turning hotter by each second.

"And there you go again, hiding your pitiful mistakes under a coat of laziness. If nothing remarkable has happened to you and your friends, you can always investigate around town or even other places of Equestria. But no, you had to let the days pass by while reading, doing experiments or enjoying with your friends at picnics, parties and so. Tell me, Twilight, when did I become less important that your friends? When did such a smart and promising student like you turn into such as...[i]common[/i] pony?" Celestia said while waving her head from left to right and vice versa.

"P-princess, it's not like that...Besides, that time when I messed everything up in Ponyville with my doll, you told me..."

"I was NOT talking about taking such extreme and wrong measures again..." she sighed, and continued talking. "It seems that you're not accepting your failure. I don't recognize you, Twilight Sparkle. I'm really sorry, but you must be punished for this. Maybe I should lock you, or banish you, or lock you at the same place where I banish you..."

"NO! Please Princess, don't do that!" said Twilight while falling to her knees, now sobbing uncontrollably. "I w-will change, I swear! I'll attend my duties better! But please, don't punish me! I d-don't want to lose Spike, or my friends, or Ponyville! I didn't know...Please, give me another chance..."

Tears were running freely down her cheeks, her hooves covering her eyes, not daring to look at her disappointed teacher. Finally, the princess sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I can see that you're really sorry. Tell me, Twilight: have you taken breakfast?"

"N-no, princess. I was in such a hurry, that I totally forgot."

"Then, would you like something to eat? We can discuss about your problem calmly later. Is that ok?"

"That would be wonderful, princess" Twilight said while wiping away some tears and smiling a little. Perhaps she could convince her mentor to be easy with her.

"Well then, come a little closer...one more step...there." Then, she gave her a devilish smile. "Tell me, Twilight. Do you like bananas?"

[hr]

"Who."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs, and fell out from her bed. She was still sweating. That had been a terrible nightmare, although the last part seemingly related with the long and yellow fruit seemed really strange to her. Raising her head from the floor, she could see her pet and nightly assistant owl, Owlowiscious, looking at her from her pillow. It seemed that the bird had awaked her from her sleep.

"Ouch...Hey, thank you, Owlowiscious. It's really late, what do you want?" she said while rubbing her temples, still sore from the falling.

"Who" said the bird while pointing at the front door downstairs with a wing.

"Wait, what's happening at the door?"

Still half asleep, she made her way to the lower floor of the library. Then, she heard a faint knock.

"It's late in the night! Who are you and what do you want?" said rather annoyed. Instead of a spoken response, the knocking could be heard again, a little louder this time. Giving an exasperated sigh, she opened the door with her magic, finding a certain white bunny waiting at the other side.

"Angel? Is that you? What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

The small pet grabbed his ears down like his owner's haircut, hiding his face behind them while pointing at the Everfree Forest with one foot. The lavender mare, quite amused, hesitated for a second before speaking.

"Is something wrong with Fluttershy?"

Angel merely nodded, dropping his ears and signaling her to follow him.

"Ok, wait a second. Owlowiscious, come here please." The big eyed bird came flying from upstairs, silently landing on his perch. "I want you to guard the house while I'm outside. Take care of yourself and Spike, please."

"Who."

"Thank you. Now Angel, lead the way!" said while closing the door again. She then ran behind the white bunny, wishing that Fluttershy was alright. Nothing good could happen at the Everfree Forest at night.

[hr]

Darkness. Broly was floating in an endless dark abyss, not sensing, hearing or seeing anything. That didn't mattered, given his power nothing could harm him. And talking about fear was absurd, he didn't fear anything. Heck, he had destroyed countless planets and even a whole galaxy single-handed.

The proud saiyajin had been there from what seemed like ages. The last thing he remembered was his epic fight against Goku and his family, and how a little distraction had almost took away his life. He was furious, this was his second failure trying to kill his old enemy. Then, as if the environment was hearing his thoughts, the orange clothed warrior appeared from nowhere, not too far from him.

"Well well, what do we have here? Long time no see, Broly" calmly spoke Goku, although with a tone of malice in his voice.

"KAKAROTTO!" the person in question angrily shouted. He began to concentrate, trying to transform into a Super Saiyajin. But he was surprised after realizing that, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't begin his transformation. In fact, he couldn't gather any drop of Ki in his body.

"It seems that you're as weak as ever. How is it even possible to having killed so many beings, blowing up hundreds of planets, and even destroyed an entire galaxy...and not being able to transform in order to defeat a single enemy?" He cackled. "You're pitiful, Broly. And I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Another person appeared next to Goku from thin air: a mature man, clothed with the classical saiyajin armor and a white robe. He had black, spiky hair and a curved down moustache of the same color, and a long scar adorned his left eye. He was Broly's father, Paragus.

"Father? Impossible! I killed you! I launched you into the comet!"

"That's right, Broly. You killed me. And I'm really ashamed about being assassinated by the hands of a disgusting person like you" He spat to a side and brought a hand to his head. "I'd like to say that I believed in you, in your strength, but I suppose that you were always a broken toy. An obstacle I should have got rid of a long time. I always feared you, even had to control you with that crown."

He then pointed to his blind eye before speaking again.

"You did this to me, and I decided to take precautions. After all, I needed to control your vicious rampage. You were always like a stupid animal, punching and kicking everything and wasting your Ki like if you were playing in a sandbox. That's right, like a useless baby. Heck, even your laughs when you were destroying things were..."

His speech was cut by Broly, who quickly flew towards him and throw a punch right to his face. However, the blow never made contact: his father vanished from his location and reappeared a few meters ago, sighing with exasperation.

"As I said earlier, disgusting. It was a failure to have a son like you. Your birth caused King Vegeta to try killing both of us, you were always disturbing me, you ended killing me without letting me to defend myself and thus spitting to your honor...and you were defeated by a minor saiyajin and his family."

"He's right, Broly" Goku said. "I was born being a lot weaker than you, and still I managed to defeat you two times. Pity I wasn't capable of killing you, but perhaps it's a better ending for you. Travelling across the cold space forever...forever..."

Shouting full of rage, Broly launched himself to his two enemies, throwing punches and kicks and trying to do deadly suplex to them, sometimes even tackling blindly. He wanted to obliterate their skulls, shatter their skeletons, dismember their bodies. But no matter what, they always dodged the attacks like they were nothing, continuing to mock him in the process. After some time, the enraged saiyajin started to get tired too quickly, like an external force was restraining him. His members started to weigh like lead, his forehead had a thin layer of sweat. At the end, he wasn't able to move anymore.

"It seems that you're at your limit, Broly. Not a single blow...not that I'm surprised, of course. Farewell, fail of a son" said Paragus before disappearing. Then Goku spoke one last time, while having a maniacal grin on his face.

"As you see, you'll never defeat me. I'll plague your thoughts and nightmares forever, Broly. You'll never get rid of me, the common saiyajin that started to torture you right after being born."

He began to laugh while slowly floating away from him into the total emptiness. Broly could only watch this full of rage and started to shout his name.

"Kakarotto...KAKAROTTO..."

[hr]

"KAKAROTTO!"

Broly stood up, fully awake from his nightmare and full of pain. He was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. After finally calming himself after some minutes, he noticed something: he wasn't in the space anymore. The last thing he remembered was the collective attack from his enemy's family, being seriously burned by his proximity to the sun, and nothing more.

He started to look into his surroundings. He was in a soft and warm bed, it seemed. It was dark in whatever this place was, so he couldn't see very much. Before he could try to do some more research. he heard someone speaking.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Wait a moment, please."

The room lit up, allowing him to see some more things. He was indeed in a bed, which was behind a light blue curtain. At his left side was a bedside table with a metallic jar full of water and an empty glass. The curtain opened and revealed something really strange: a quadruped being inside a containment suit, his face being the only visible part of it behind a transparent helmet. It had blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, tan skin and...a horn?

"The nurse said you were violently moving in your sleep, and I came as soon as I could. So, how are you feeling?" Its voice came through a speaker placed on the neck of the suit.

Broly didn't respond at first, he was busy trying to decipher what was happening. Finally, he managed to mutter a question.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville's Hospital, I'm Dr. Heart. I must say, I'm really impressed about you being alive. You had so much and serious burns, it's a miracle that you haven't' dead from them." It...levitated? Yes, it levitated the clipboard that was attached to the front of his bed onto eye level, its horn emitting a faint blue glow during the process. "In fact, you're recovering at amazing speed, and I can't understand why. More than an eighty percent of your body was burned, your skin and muscles have disappeared from some places, even some bones are broken. Although your skeleton is black by nature, we can safely say that it has almost charred. It seems like you have been exposed to a very intense heat for a few moments, then to a strong coldness, being the sudden change of temperature the cause of even more injuries, the fractures I mentioned one of them. What have you done, fly into the sun?" he joked.

'Almost', Broly thought. He began to examine his upper body: he was covered in bandages (save his head or at least his eyes, given he could see perfectly) and both of his arms were connected to plastic bags full of serum or medicines, he couldn't know. There was something strange, though: his body seemed smaller than before, and he had no fingers. Maybe he had lost them after the fight? Before he had time to see his waist and legs. the creature spoke again.

"But seriously, you're a total mystery. You seem to be a very strong stallion, but there's no way that a pony could have survived from such injuries. When the two ladies that brought you here assured me that you were still breathing, I thought that they were plain crazy. And after some urgent intensive treatment and rest, here you are. This is indeed the most interesting medical case that I have seen in all my life. And about the suit, it's necessary. We don't want you to catch an infection, which would be deadly given your state."

He didn't know it, but his ears perked up upon hearing that this being had called him "stallion" and "pony", or so he thought. Before he could question it, the creature spoke again.

"Oh, before I forget, the two mares that found you wanted to see you as soon as you were awake. Wait a moment, I'll brought them here." After that, he exited the room, leaving a very confused Broly behind.

He started to regain his thoughts. It seemed that he had been rescued from space by a race of sentient horses, what it was just absurd. True, during his travels across the universe he had seen many kind of alien races, but [i]ponies[/i]...no, it couldn't be. But being called like a member of this animal species was that bothered him the most. Perhaps they called him that because he was a male, and didn't know what he was. Made sense, right?

Then, a sound of a sliding door could be heard, and two new beings wearing the same kind of suit as the doctor entered the room. One of them had a lavender color, purple eyes, dark blue mane with a pink stripe and a horn. The other one walked more hesitantly and had a pale yellow skin, blue eyes and light pink mane. They looked like females, instead that the doctor before, who was indeed a he.

"It's a relief that you're finally awake. In fact, I cannot believe that you're actually alive...Oops, my manners! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and she's Fluttershy. What's your name?" the purple one spoke. Yes, totally feminine voice. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry like a desert due to the dehydration and only managed to croak. Seeing this, Twilight grabbed the jar with her magic and poured some water into the glass, giving it to him. Broly had his eyes wide open: she was levitating objects without using Ki. He still sensed some kind of power inside her, but it was totally different from the mystical one warriors across the universe used. Unable to grab the glass without fingers, and still shocked about his last discovering, he dropped it and its content on his bed sheets, dampening them and infuriating himself. Twilight repeated the process, trying to rising the glass to his lips, but he grabbed it with big efforts. No one was going to give him food or water like he was a baby. After drinking and feeling the cool liquid travelling down his throat, he left the glass on his covers and spoke.

"Broly."

"Well Broly, it's a pleasure to meet you. The doctor has told us about your injuries, and I'm really amazed! I knew that earth ponies were strong, but..."

"What are you, and what the hell is going on?" he violently cut her. Fluttershy hid behind Twilight, who blinked a few times before answering.

"...Well, we are ponies, just like you, of course! I'm a unicorn, and Fluttershy is a pegasus. You're an earth pony. Do you have a concussion in your head and have forgotten who you are?" she spoke, quite surprised about his outburst.

"Mirror. NOW" he angrily said. Without saying a word, Twilight exited the room with a quick trot, leaving a very scared pegasus watching him behind. An awkward silence followed for some minutes.

"What are you looking at?" Broly finally spoke.

"Eep! Oh, I, um...I'm glad that you're alive..."

"Humph."

"Here, a sterilized mirror" Twilight said, entering the room again while levitating a bathroom mirror in front of her and putting it in front of Broly, at enough distance so he could see his whole body. His fears confirmed.

His head, now dark green colored (as the rest of his body, he presumed) and with some gauzes over it, was indeed the head of a horse. A pony, given that he, although bigger than the mares, wasn't as big as a normal horse. His black mane still conserved his old haircut, and he could see bandages everywhere down his neck. Tossing the bed sheets aside (what brought to him enormous pain), he could also see that the end of his left leg wasn't covered in medical fabric and a black hoof was then visible. He had a black tail, and his uncovered flanks had a strange tattoo which resembled one of his energy balls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Calm yourself! Your wounds will open!"

"I don't want to calm myself! I demand to know what's happening! You did this to me? I'll KILL you if you dared to transform my body!" he tried to get out his bed, but his attempt only ended in a nasty fall to the floor, cries of pain and coughing blood.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Fluttershy said, still scared. She rushed to his side and reached a hoof to him, but retreated when he smacked it angrily.

"I said CALM DOWN!" Twilight couldn't take it anymore, and seeing that the stallion was dangerous and nervous for some reason, she levitated him into his bed again and tied him with a rope produced from thin air. However, Broly broke it without efforts, so she had to immobilize him with her bare magic.

"LET ME GO!" Broly was angry and impressed. These ponies could have transformed him into one of them, and this unicorn was grabbing him with her powers. He couldn't escape. He was defenseless, and he didn't like it at all.

"No, I won't let you go until you calm yourself and let us explain!"

"What's happening here? What's all this shouting?" said Dr. Heart while entering the room again. He was mouth agape when saw Twilight holding Broly with her magic.

"We have a problem, Doctor! This stallion has gone quite violent, doesn't attend to reasoning, and don't hear our explanations!" the lavender mare explained sweating. Broly's movements were starting to weaken her, he was quite energetic.

"W-well, I think I have a solution. Do you want me to give him some tranquilizers?"

"No, not yet. I want him to listen to us, fully awake."

The doctor silently nodded and went to a speaker placed in a nearby wall. He pressed a red button under it and spoke.

"Attention to security nurses, we have a stallion at Special Care here that needs to be magically restrained. We need the strongest unicorns to aid. Be quick."

Broly snorted after hearing that. _Magic? _Yeah, of course. Like he was going to believe in such fairytales. Still, he was still wondering about Twilight's (well, all of this unicorns) source of power. But it just couldn't be. While thinking, he still tried to buck himself free from this purple aura, but to no avail. The mare in front of him seemed tired, but refused to giving up. After some minutes, three more male ponies entered the room, wearing containment suites. They had horns, so were unicorns, but they were rather bulky and bigger than the doctor and the two mares. Their horns glowed, each one with a different color, and more colors mixed with the purple that was keeping him in place.

"You can stop the spell now, miss. These nurses are experts on incidents like these. Either a pony starts having spasms from an illness or is just…too nervous to act rationally, we have a special team of unicorns to hold him or her in place with magic in order to avoid self-damage or hurting others." the doctor said, reassuringly.

"Um…Is he gonna be alright? Not that I'm questioning you, but…" Fluttershy timidly spoke.

"Don't worry. As I said, they have a lot of experience in this kind of situations. He'll not move, and won't feel any pain."

"Okay doctor, I trust you" Twilight said, and released Broly from her magic. She gave a little moan of exhaustion, steaming her helmet and groaning for that.

Meanwhile, the mad stallion was breathing heavily, tired from trying to break free. He hadn't succeed in his task earlier, and seeing how this new trio of captors was restraining him without effort, it was useless to try anything. But he was still speechless about what had happened to him in the last hours…well, not really.

"How are you doing this?" he angrily muttered, loudly enough to be heard.

"Well, seems that you're more calm now" Twilight said with a smirk.

"Answer me!"

The purple unicorn was losing her nerves. This was being a painful night, first getting awake by Angel after having a nightmare, then running to Everfree Forest to find Fluttershy and an almost dead stallion, carrying him to hospital, and waiting there in order to know about his recovery. And he was being quite ungrateful. She stomped a hoof on the floor.

"Look mister, I've tried to be polite, but…!" Her speech was suddenly stopped by Fluttershy, who put a hoof in front of her in order to attract her attention and then waved her head from left to right.

"Fluttershy, what are you…"

"Twilight, please, leave this to me."

"What?"

"I've seen these kind of reactions from wounded animals a lot of times. Like them, this guy is scared, doesn't know what's happening and won't trust us, although we're trying to help him. It's just natural for him to have this behavior" she calmly spoke.

"Then what do you suggest to do?"

The pale yellow mare just smiled and turned her sight towards Broly. She trotted a few steps until she was at a side of the bed, and sat on the floor.

"Watch out!" Twilight shouted. She trusted the mare's experience with animals, but the angry being that stood floating over her wasn't an animal…well, he was a sentient one, but the point was, he seemed really dangerous and strong.

"Twilight, these kind nurses are holding him in place. Do you trust them and the doctor?" she said looking at her.

"…Well, yes, it's only that…"

"Then I trust them as well, Please, don't worry" spoke while smiling, and then returned to look at the green stallion. "Well, mister…"

He looked at her. He didn't like that pony. In fact, he didn't like any of the ponies in this room. He only wanted to get out of there, better smashing anyone who tried to stop him against the walls, and return to the planet where Goku was in order to kill him. But he couldn't move due to his injuries and the fact of being somehow held in the air with a power unknown to him, and he still had to retrieve his old body. The only thing he could do now was to comply and talk to her, at least that's what she seemed wanting to do. Well, at least she hadn't do anything to him like the nurses, the doctor and Twilight, who also was really annoying him with her commanding attitude. This Fluttershy was pathetic and weak, but still.

"Broly" he said, his eyelids half-closed from not liking this situation.

"Mister Broly" she said politely, "it seems you're quite confused about what has happened to you. It's okay if I tell you all that's happened tonight related to your situation?"

He quietly nodded. She then started to tell him all the strange events that have happened that night, starting with his crash into the Everfree Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Broly was lying flat in his bed. He had tried moving from one side to another, hiding under the covers, even pressing the pillow to his face until almost suffocating. But it was useless, he couldn't sleep. The events that had leaded him from the cold space to this new land and transformed him into a pitiful pony were still etched on his memory even hours after this "Fluttershy" had left. The enormous pain he was sensing all the time didn't help, either.

If her words were true, she had found him unconscious and severely injured in a place called "Everfree Forest" after finding her drug addict bunny Angel there (Twilight had angrily shouted at him for calling him that, while Fluttershy only explained his odd behavior smiling like she didn't care about his words). That white brat went then to a nearby town called "Ponyville" (quite original...), searching for this repulsive Twilight. She found both of them and, using her magic, carried him to the town's hospital, where he was treated immediately. He was still furious imagining her moving his unconscious body around like he was a puppet. Well, he would deal with her later. It would be funny to hear her screams of pain and seeing her precious blood staining her purple coat.

He found really hard to believe what he heard, and even more that it seemed that nopony had transformed him. Twilight reassured this fact to himself after quickly checking on his body with a spell, saying that no known magic was influencing him. She even made a really weird set of motions called "Pinkie Promise", moving her hooves around her chest, then like wings and finally poking the helmet above one of her eyes like she was shoving a cupcake into one of them. What the hell was a cupcake, anyway? But they looked really serious and didn't show any tics, like they weren't lying...or were really good at. After that, Twilight wanted to ask him about his past, but the doctor said that they had to leave in order to let him rest. The purple mare left with a frown saying that she didn't trust him, while Fluttershy politely said her goodbyes. Then the nurses locked him in the room and also left with the doctor.

Life was a total shit. He was trapped in an unknown world, with a body unfamiliar to him, wounded to the bone and defenseless. The good thing was, given his regeneration he knew he wouldn't be in the hospital very long. Well, he would be patient. Waiting there meanwhile couldn't be so bad, could it?

* * *

><p>It was WORSE.<p>

He always had been unstoppable (until he met Kakarotto, of course), so he really hadn't been in a hospital before. The first thing he learned about this kind of places was that food was awful. Nurses still provided him three meals each day, but calling that garbage "food" was an insult. The fact that it always consisted of vegetarian dishes was quite logical: horses didn't eat any meat, after all. He could deal with that...as long as the food was appetizing. And things like a greenish gooey blob (some kind of spinach dish, the nurse said) and cubes of tasteless gelatin weren't appetizing. Sometimes he preferred not eating at all, but when hunger won...he had to make great efforts to not throwing up. At least the juice tasted like fruit.

The second thing he learned was that these small meals couldn't satiate him. Being a saiyajin, his metabolism was way higher than other races, and he needed to eat a lot (amounts of food enough for no less than ten people) in order to sustain himself. As the Legendary Super Saiyajin, his requirements were even bigger. Then, when food was disgusting, it came in small rations and his body was working extra hard to repair his wounds...doing the math was easy. He was always hungry, his mouth had an awful taste, and his weight was decreasing at an alarming rate. After merely explaining to the doctor that he needed to eat more than the rest of ponies, they reluctantly gave him more food at lunch time, but to a little avail.

And then the final lesson came. When you are still in a bed, without moving for a large period of time, and you like to be active (walking, playing, going out with friends or, in Broly's case, destroying things), you have to face an immortal, eternal, cruel and time-manipulating enemy: boredom.

There aren't many things to do while you're in a hospital. Even less when you're at intensive care and you can't touch almost anything unless it's sterilized. The clock seemed to mock him, time passing like hours were millennia. He first napped for hours, but became tired of that. Thinking about his things wasn't a good idea, given his obsession with destroying Kakarotto and the fact of living like a fugitive during all his life. And he was alone in that room, he couldn't talk to anyone besides the busy nurses, whose paid little attention to him (he didn't like talking to anyone, anyway).

Then, one day while he was furious about his lack of activity, universe seemed to decide to play with him. He thought Twilight Sparkle was utterly annoying...well, he was going to be proved wrong.

* * *

><p>"This is...very kind of you, Rainbow Dash...but you don't have to do this if you don't want to..." some certain pale yellow pegasus said to her friend, bulging saddlebags on her back.<p>

"Heh, don't worry 'shy. I don't have any more duties for today, and I've just finished reading that Daring do cross...croshow..."

"Um...crossover?"

"Yeah, that!" Dash said while grunting. These difficult words were for librarians and eggheads like Twilight, not her.

"And...what was it like? Did you like it?" the other mare timidly asked.

"Well, it wasn't bad, but...that Lara Clop girl didn't fit well. It's cool to fight the bad guys, I'd do that. But she seems _too_perfect! Good brain, good body, awesome skills, never fails...Heck, it's like she's trying to steal Daring Do's role! And I don't like it!" she snorted.

Fluttershy never stopped smiling while listening to her friend chatting about how Ahuizotl almost destroyed the world with a dragon shaped emerald statue which could control weather, but she was still worried. It had been two weeks since she had find Broly, and she had been really busy. The incident at the Everfree Forest (whatever had occurred, she and Twilight still didn't know) had caused quite a ruckus, scaring the wild animals to death and even hurting some of them. She had been taking care of them, from nursering to kindly helping to repair nests and dens, all of this without forgetting about the little critters she had at home. She had want to visit the stallion in order to see how he was recovering, and today she finally was going to the hospital, as it was being a slow day. Well, she had to admit, maybe this visit could have occurred a day or two earlier, but she was still scared about him. Of course she was worried about the green pony, but his behavior from the last time...

Thinking about it, Broly's mood seemed to get worse when he was around Twilight. Fluttershy didn't know why, her lavender friend was very nice and intelligent. She could be quite obsessive some times, but still. Maybe it was the fact that she held him with her magic and her lecture what he annoyed him. Nopony liked being held to the ground...or the air, but he took her actions too violently. That's why she chose to visit him alone after doing some shopping...until her blue pegasus friend spotted her from a cloud when she was in her way to the hospital, asked where she was going, and offered to go with her.

"So tell me Fluttershy...who are you visiting?"

"Huh?" the another pegasus said while awakening from her thoughts. "Oh, a stallion I found in the Everfree Forest the other day."

"A stallion? What the hay was a stallion doing in that creepy place?"

"I don't really know...Oh, we've just arrived!"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand this. I...I really can't."<p>

Broly remained seated in his new bed (it was weird, being capable to sit like always although he was now a quadruped being). Half an hour ago, Dr. Heart had visited him bringing news: his burns were healed enough to remove him from intensive care into a normal room. In order to prevent pain and injuries, he was moved on a wheelchair. He didn't complain: he wasn't the doctor, after all, and anything that shortened his recovery was welcoming. But he still wore a sneer all the time, he was really upset of being in the hospital. The doctor seemed relieved of his peaceable attitude, that last time had been troublesome. But at the same time, he was really shocked, and right now he was babbling about the cause.

"It's just impossible. Almost all your skin was charred, several muscles and organs were so damaged by heat and dehydration that necrosis was guaranteed, and the fractures, even as they weren't a major threat, should have been taken weeks to heal. And yet, when I checked on you yesterday, I saw that your external damage was almost gone, and your internal tissues are healing at an alarming rate. You surviving to such lethal injuries was shocking, but this...I've never seen something like this, nor has been recorded on medicine books."

"My regeneration abilities are impressive."

"I must agree, of course...Seeing your state, it seems that your metabolism has consumed your body in order to repair your wounds."

It was true. Saying that he was thin would have been an understatement. He was scrawny. His ribcage was evident under his skin, the meat was almost absent from his face and limbs, and his belly was gone, occupying only the necessary space for his organs. He looked like a living corpse.

"I would be far better if you had provided me with real food, instead of that crap!" He had intended to shout, but his voice only raised a little. He was too tired.

The doctor opened his mouth to reply, but a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?"

"Doctor, this is Nurse Redheart. A pair of mares are here to visit the patient."

"Okay, let them pass."

The door opened, revealing Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They audibly gasped upon seeing him, the pale yellow pegasus was horrified.

"I'll leave you alone, he's too weak to try anything. Besides, I need to attend other patients."

"Wait, doctor! What happened to him?" Fluttershy asked.

"It seems like he heals way faster than anypony and doesn't need intensive treatment anymore, and we haven't got enough food his extreme metabolism. You can see the results."

"The fact that your 'food' is a total SHIT doesn't help either!" Broly snarled.

The doctor merely shook his head, leaving the room and closing the door. Both mares, still shocked about his rude outburst, slowly walked to his bed while he cautiously lied down and tuckered himself.

"Um, so..."

"What."

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, pretty fine. Just look at me. My body was almost destroyed when I arrived here, these nurses and your disgusting purple friend pestered me, and I'm starving due to the fact that dirt would indeed taste better than the 'food' I have eaten since my arrival. How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

"Hey! Don't talk to Fluttershy like that, she was only asking!"

"She asked, I answered. Got a problem with that?"

"I haven't got a problem! YOU will have a problem if you keep talking to my friends like that!" Rainbow shouted while hovering above Broly, her nose pressing against his.

"I swear, if I wasn't so weak, I would smash you against the ceiling!"

Rainbow was about to answer, but felt something on her tail and looked behind her. Fluttershy was pulling it with her mouth, a worried expression in her face. She had suspected bringing her pegasus friend here could end badly given her attitude.

"What do you want, 'shy?" said Dash as she landed on the floor.

"Please Rainbow, calm yourself. I know he's...difficult, but..."

"Difficult? That's no way of talking to you, and he wants to hit me!" She looked at him, smirking and flapping her wings slightly. "That's if you can catch me, of course. You don't seem to have these two babies."

"You think I cannot fly just because I haven't wings?" he said while exhibiting a toothy grin.

"Somepony's craazyyyy" mocked Rainbow as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, stop!" suddenly cried Fluttershy. "Broly, you don't have to be so aggressive. And Rainbow, it isn't nice to press against anypony like that. Besides, he's very ill. Now, could you introduce yourselves? Um, pretty please?" she timidly smiled.

For some seconds, anypony said nothing. Rainbow was reluctantly thinking about Fluttershy have said, and Broly had just mentally added the blue pegasus to his "Ponies to kill" list. Finally, the rainbow-maned one spoke.

"Ugh! Fine. I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria."

"Broly. Most powerful warrior on the universe." It was only fair talking about his legitimate title. Besides, that girl also possessed some kind of special ability, if what she had just said was true, countering with his power level seemed the correct thing to do.

After his answer, Rainbow was thinking that that guy was even more egotistical than that annoying unicorn showpony who visited the town some time ago. No, he was just plain crazy, as she had suspected. Most powerful warrior on the universe, of course. She only could look at him with her eyes half-closed after his introducement. Then, a mighty roar was heard...it was Broly's stomach.

"Oh, poor dear" spoke Fluttershy, still half-scared of the sound. "Wait a moment, I'm coming back. Please Rainbow, speak with him a little, he must be feeling so lonely..."

"What? Wait, Flutt..." her words died in her throat seeing that her friend was already gone. Sighing, she returned her look towards the stallion. This was going to be hard. But, to her surprise, he spoke first.

"So. Fastest flier in...where, did you say?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Equestria. You know, the name of this country?"

"Ponyville, Equestria...originality has died a long time ago" he muttered.

"What was that, big boy?"

"Nothing that matters. I take you're a racer?"

"Well, that's more like a hobby, but yeah. I'm always training and making new aerial tricks in my free time so I can join the Wonderbolts one day."

"...The what?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE WONDERBOLTS ARE?"

"Must I, annoying brat? They're so important?"

"Important?" If she heard his insult, she didn't seem to react. "They're only the most awesome acrobatics team in Equestria! Hay, all over the world I would say! They act at every kind of places! Each time I see them, flying like there was no tomorrow with their suits, I'm like I could explode of excitement!" she squealed.

He merely kept looking at her. She was plain crazy, and rather annoying. He couldn't still decide who to kill first: Twilight had lectured and hold him in the air, and this...Rainbow Dash was an egotistical and obsessed-with-a bunch-of -sportsponies mare that had mocked and threaten him. She noticed that he was looking at her.

"What's the matter?" No response from him. "Oh, I bet you were admiring my perfect body! Like what you see?" said proudly while running a hoof across her mane.

"You're really crazy, dyeing your hair like that. One of this 'Wonderbolts' has it the same way, or what?"

"What? This is my natural color, greeny!"

"That only confirms how weird you really are."

She was already gritting her teeth, tempted with smacking him with her hoofs across his head like it was a drum. But she remembered Fluttershy's words, breathed heavily, and slowly calmed herself. It was time to change the topic. And talking about time, what was taking her friend so long?

"You know what? Enough talking about me. Let's talk about you. I don't know how you ended so badly injured. While we were waiting in the hall, Fluttershy told me how she found you, and all that happened after that. What were you doing before?"

His mind suddenly snapped, anger slowly returning to him. The annoying boys and the useless girl. The black haired warrior. The battle. HIM.

"Kakarotto..."

"Huh?"

"KAKAROTTO!"

He could sense every fiber of his muscles tensing, his whole body trembling. Strangely enough, a fit of rage like that would normally transform him into Super Saiyajin, but right now he couldn't do that. Maybe it was because his new form?

"H-hey, calm down! What are you talking about?" Rainbow was beginning to feel scared. Maybe asking about whatever had occurred to him had been a bad idea, because she could sense his anger in the air like it was solid. No, there was something more. This guy was definitely hiding something, but what?

"Kakarotto...I was fighting him, my sworn enemy, and his family. I almost had them! But that attack distracted me long enough to letting them to empower their attack and almost kill me! They wanted to send me into the sun!"

Rainbow mouth was hanging open. He was fighting somepony _and _his family? What kind of name 'Kakarotto' was? Kill him? The freaking sun?

"...How's that po-"

"Twice! He has defeated me TWICE! And I don't care about the fact that he was getting help from a bunch of saiyajin kids! I'm Broly! I'm the Legendary Super Saiyajin, destroyer of worlds! I even managed to blow up an entire galaxy one time! NO ONE COULD STOP ME!" said breathing heavily, the veins of his head and neck pulsing heavily.

"Um, sorry for being late, the vending machine was under repair and..."

Fluttershy had just entered the room, and was already feeling that something was wrong. Broly seemed to be angry. REALLY angry, given his body language. Rainbow Dash was sitting at the floor, eyes wide open, ears flat against her head, wings folded. It was like she had seen a ghost.

"Rainbow Dash? Broly? What's happening here?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouted.

"Eek! I, um, bought you a sandwich, since you said that hospital food is...bad. It has boiled eggs, cheese, tomato and lettuce..."

He sat up and turned his head towards her at such a speed that anyone might think that he had just broke his neck, and raised one foreleg in the same direction. He was hungry, and a sandwich sounded like something delicious at the moment. Fluttershy took the sandwich from her saddlebag and hoofed it to him trying to smile, and saw how he ate it in some few seconds.

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"I want to be alone! LEAVE!"

"Fluttershy, we're leaving."

"But Rainbow Dash, we've just arrived..."

"I. Said. We. Are. Leaving." the blue mare said while pushing her friend from behind, exiting the room and quickly closing the door behind them.

Broly merely remained sat, looking at his covers. After some seconds, he roared in frustration and smashed a hoof against the wall behind him, leaving a hole in it.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow, what was that about? And why has he just screamed? What was that noise?"<p>

"Keep flying Fluttershy. We have to get away from him."

They were crossing the sky, moving away from the hospital towards the shy mare's cottage. Her owner was scared during all the travel, Dash was quiet. Too quiet. That wasn't normal. Finally, they arrived. The blue pegasus only opened the door and ushered her into the house.

"Fluttershy, stay here. Do your chores, feed your animals...do whatever you do, you know. If you must go into town, do it. But do NOT go to the hospital."

"But Rainbow, what-"

"Just do as I say! Ugh, please. Listen, I'm only protecting you. This guy is dangerous, and we need to know what to do before seeing him again."

She left, flying at rocketing speed and leaving a dumbfounded and worried Fluttershy behind. She just couldn't tell her what happened earlier, that would kill her from fear. Besides, something was really wrong with that Broly. She needed help, she needed to do some research. She needed Twilight.

* * *

><p>One week later, Broly left the hospital, completely healed but still starved and haggard. The doctor and nurses still couldn't understand how somepony could be alive after such wounds, and recover after less than a month. They could almost swear that, with amounts of food enough for all the hospital, his stay would have been even shorter, as impossible as it seemed. The doctor thought about studying him more in order to understand his physiology, but he didn't want to anger him, so they allowed him to leave.<p>

As he exited the hospital, he learned that walking on all fours when all your life you had been bipedal was really difficult. He was falling to the floor almost every time he tried to move a limb, and even trying to maintain his balance was a pain. After some minutes, he was able to advance by very slowly moving one foreleg, then another, and repeating with his hind legs. Sometimes he couldn't avoid falling to the floor on his belly with his limbs spread, but it was better than nothing. Getting up was still difficult, though.

The green stallion took a more detailed look of this new world as he walked along the road. It was awfully colorful, like nothing he had seen before, although some grey clouds in the sky seemed to announce rain. This Ponyville seemed to be some kind of small town, with a serious lack of technology. Hell, the houses were mostly made of wood and hay. And the ponies were already sickening him, they were just ridiculous, wearing clothes and makeup and most of them wearing a smile on their faces.

They seemed to sense his power, or maybe they were just scared at his looking and odd way of walking. The fact was than most of them were staring at him, some walked away, and a strange trio of mares just screamed and hid into a house. Better that way, he was upset about this world. He had to seek a way to return home, regain his body and kill Kakarotto and all his friends and family. Then he heard it, a low rustle in a nearby bush under a tree.

He merely pointed a hoof towards it and fired an energy ball. Or that was what he intended to do, because nothing happened. Grumbling, he walked to the source of noise. It seemed that his ability to use Ki was still nullified, he only hoped this to be temporary. Then, a white and fluffy cat jumped from behind the bushes and, after seeing him, shrieked loudly and ran towards somewhere. A bloody cat. Snorting, he turned back and started to walk away. Then, a low noise from the tree above caught his attention and made him to tilt his head upwards, but its source was too quick. His sight blackened as he felt himself being put into a bag, tossed on something, and moved quickly to some place.

After less than ten seconds, it stopped. Whoever had dared to kidnap him threw the sac to the floor and opened it, allowing him to see his surroundings. He seemed to be in a kind of basement, and shelves full of flour, sugar and other sweet ingredients were everywhere. Was it some kind of bakery? Then, he only could see pink. He had to step back to see that a bouncy, pink mare with a darker shade of pink mane and tail (both of them puffy) had just appear in front of him, smiling broadly.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and you're at the basement of Mr. and Ms. Cake bakery where I work! You see, I was searching for Opalescence, Rarity's cat, when I suddenly felt my Pinkie Sense working! Itchy back, trembling knees, my tail swinging clockwise two times and grumbling belly! It means "Some rude, angry and hungry pony has just arrived to town and doesn't like it and wants to go away and it's coming closer to you! So I hid in the tree and waited for you to appear an then you scared the poor Opal making her to run away to Rarity's boutique so THANK YOU! Anyway, in normal circumstances I would have prepare you a super duper mega party with balloons and streamers and games and punch and food, but I don't even know where you live, there wasn't enough time to prepare it even with my party cannon and look at yourself, you're STARVING! So I took out this bag, put you into it, and ran as fast as I could to this very basement where I could give you SO MUCH food and turn your mood up so you can stop being such a saddie-frownie-grumpy-meanie pants because that is what I like to do and WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Broly just blinked. This mare had spoken all these things without seemingly breathing and bouncing around him all the time. She was, by far, the most annoying being he had encountered in this freaking place full of ponies, and she had kidnapped him. However, he was struggling between beating her to a pink pulp and just sitting there dumbfounded: since she had no horn she couldn't perform any "magic", and without wings she couldn't fly; and yet, she seemed to have some kind of special powers like high speed, incredible amounts of energy and great strength and endurance (he wasn't light at all but she had managed to carry him on her back, he presumed, all the way to this bakery in a very short time without even sweating nor panting). While he was pondering about her source and levels of power, she gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh, what was I thinking? First things first!"

He could then see how high her speed was. Only a pink blur was visible while she was moving all over the place, placing muffins, strange things muffin-like with frosting over them, pies, chocolate bars, milkshakes and juices of all kind of flavors in front of him. His stomach grumbled loudly while he could sense his mouth watering, but something wasn't right. This pink pony was tapping her chin with her hoof, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hmmm...no, this just simply won't do...Okay. Time to get serious."

She suddenly took out a pair of darkened security glasses from nowhere and put them on her face, while slowly walking to a big wardrobe in front of one wall. She carefully put it aside, revealing a safe-deposit box the same size behind, and tapped a password in a panel full of numbers. A soft click was heard and the door opened, revealing a massive chocolate cake consisting on ten layers, each one of them with a different colored frosting, cream and dozens of different toppings, fruits and berries decorating it all over.

"This is my masterpiece" she said with an incredibly serious tone of voice. "The most delicious and filling cake in the world...I think. It took me months of planning, tons of bits and hiring a special oven, but when I was hit by inspiration that night while I was sleeping, I knew it had to be done. I was keeping it for a special occasion, and it seems to have finally come. Go and eat it if you dare, though boy. But I must warn you..." spoke while very slowly taking down her glasses just enough to see him over the frame, "its sweetness level is over nine thousand."

* * *

><p>"Twilight please, could you stop walking in circles? You're gonna dig a hole on the floor!"<p>

The lavender mare wasn't keeping attention to Spike. She couldn't. It had been a week since Rainbow crashed into the library, incredibly nervous about something. After some scolding and making her to stay calm, the blue pegasus spoke about the incident that had occurred at the hospital earlier that day. Broly's impressive healing capabilities, his threatening to Rainbow, his attitude...his past. Hearing her friend words they both agreed on not telling Fluttershy a thing. They also thought that something had to be done, so Rainbow volunteered to keep an eye on the hospital in order to know when he would come out from it and Twilight started to seek from information on astronomy, medicine and anatomy books. After some days of research, the conclusion was crystal clear: his story was impossible...just as his mere existence.

She knew there was something strange with that stallion the very first second she saw him. She didn't know what, but she definitely could sense something in the air surrounding him. Something disturbing that sent shivers down her spine and screamed to her brain to get away from him. Even Rainbow was scared, and this wasn't definitely normal. Finally, sensing that she, her friends and maybe even Ponyville could be in danger, she had decided to send a letter to princess Celestia explaining all that she knew, and asking for her help. An answer came short after that, telling her that she would make some research and asking all of them to making sure he wouldn't cause any problem. It had been a day since that.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Huh?"

"I said, calm yourself! What's worrying you so much? It's about what you told the princess yesterday?" He knew all the story, Twilight had told him after sending the letter.

"Yes, Spike. Of course I'm worried, this stallion is dangerous."

"Come on, Rainbow could be exaggerating things, you know how she is. To me, it seems that this guy is only really mad about something and plain nuts...Urk!" He belched a scroll, and Twilight began to read it loudly.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I might have some news about the topic you told me yesterday. All of you must come to the palace immediately, I'm sending you a carriage for it while I'm writing this. Bring Broly with you. Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

"What's happening, Twilight?"

"Spike, we're leaving. We need to retrieve the girls quickly."

Just then, the front door opened, revealing an stressed Rainbow Dash outside.

"Rainbow, what happens?" the unicorn said with a hint of worry.

"He's gone! I overslept, and when I arrived at the hospital, he had already been released!" she shouted.

Twilight facehoofed. This was getting worse and worse every second.


End file.
